No Longer Human
by NormansDarylDixon
Summary: Danielle "Dani" Magna is a retired cambion, her powers stripped away by Lucifer himself. With her powers subdued and Lucifer back in the cage, she and Dean attempted a normal life together. However, when Astaroth, alleged Prince of Hell, rises looking for Dean and Dani's 8 year old son, all the hunters are put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I don't want to go to school," Henry complained, plopping down on the couch behind Dani.

Dani took a sip of her coffee and set the mug down, pushing it towards the center of the table. She turned around and looked at her son with a tired expression. "You have to, Henry. It's important. We've had this discussion too many times…" She smiled at him.

"Weird stuff has been happening at school. The other kids are scared of me."

Dani's smile was instantly wiped off her face. "What stuff?" She immediately got up and walked to Henry. "Henry, tell mommy what's going on."

Henry turned away, frustrated and Dani turned him back to her. "Henry, please. You have to let me know."

"I got mad…" Henry grumbled.

"And…?"

"I hit someone. I got in trouble. Now the kids think I'm a freak." Henry said quietly.

Dani exhaled, so relieved that she chuckled. Ever since Henry was born, Dani's been afraid that Henry was like her (or how she was). She was human now, but she wasn't always. She remembered how it was before Lucifer stripped her of her powers. She had telekinesis and was able to control demons. The more demons that died or were exorcised around her, the more powerful she got. By the end, she was able to smite demons with no effort. But Lucifer was mad that she refused to serve Hell and well…He smited the demonic part of her. It was gone or at least subdued. She couldn't tell.

"They'll get over it, Henry. Hey, go to school today and if it's still bad, then we'll go in and talk to the teachers, okay? We can go to that burger place you really like after school if you go."

The child pondered for a second before the promise of a bacon cheeseburger (his father's favorite, a trait they both shared) won him over. "You better not be lying."

"Hey, if I'm lying we can have cheeseburgers for a whole month."

"Bacon cheeseburgers. Daddy doesn't like it when you get it wrong."

"And you don't either. C'mon, go to school." Dani got up and walked Henry to the door and motioned him towards the Impala, which Dean sat in, waiting. Dani waved as the two drove off. She smiled and then looked over as someone pulled up into the driveway. She frowned and walked towards the car before seeing Sam get out of the car.

"What brings you here?" She asked, relaxing.

"What, can't stop by to visit?" Sam asked, charismatic as usual.

"No, it's a pleasure. You just missed Dean, though. His turn to drop Henry off at school, today."

He chuckled. "He let you drive the Impala?"

"Nah," she replied, gesturing for Sam to come in the house, shutting the door behind him. "His one rule: don't drive his car." Dani headed towards the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. "Coffee?"

"No, I'm good," Sam said. "Listen, I actually came here to talk to you guys about something."

Danielle's eyes flew to Sam. "Something, meaning…?""A case."

Dani sighed. "Sam, I'm sure Dean would love to go hunting, but with a child and-"

"No no, it's not just some minor thing here. I wouldn't even have come bother you if it wasn't important."

Sighing, Dani poured the hot water into her mug, mixing the ground coffee in slowly. "What is it?"

"Demons. They're showing up everywhere. In fact, I ran into a few of them at my place."

"What do they want?"

"Henry."

Dani gagged on some of her coffee and she shakily set her mug down. "Henry as in…_my_ Henry?"

Sam nodded. Dani met his eyes and shook her head slowly. "But…why? He's human, they shouldn't — Are they after me? Because I'll go to them and I'll — _Why do they want my son?!_"

"Wait, who wants our son?" Dani turned and saw Dean shut the front door behind him. He set his keys on the kitchen table and looked at his younger brother. "Hey, Sammy," he said, hugging his brother. Afterwards, he turned towards his wife and asked, "Dani, what the hell are you talking about?"

Sam answered for her. "Demons have been following you guys for a while. I don't know why, but they want Henry."

Dean looked at Sam, his gaze turning from concerned to angry. "Those sons of bitches…" he looked to Dani and then to the hollowed out floorboard where the couple stored their weapons. "Then we take the fight to them."

* * *

"Behave at Uncle Bobby's, okay?" Dani leaned down to kiss Henry on the head. She watched as Bobby took the kid into his home and nodded at the three hunters. She shut the door and turned around, expression stone-cold, towards the Impala.

"You sure he'll be safe there?" Dean asked.

"It's Bobby…House is warded against demons. And I gave him hex bags, they'll be hidden for awhile. 10 mile radius of coverage. Drive out of it, and they'll know exactly where we are."

"You want to draw them to you," Sam said.

"Any other bright ideas? We can't hide forever."

"You're not committing suicide," Dean said. "There's an abandoned barn a few miles from here, outside of the hex magic's mojo area. We'll set up there. We're gonna do this smart, Dani. Can't go barging in like before. All of us, we're too vulnerable."

The huntress nodded. "You're right. Let's go. The sooner this is over, the better." She was human, and heaven was closed off. The likelihood of Cas swooping in to save all of them was unlikely.

Once the three got to the barn, they went to work. Sam began spray painting devil's traps around the entrances and Dean started salting the windows. Dani stood over buckets of water, chanting in Latin, rosary in hand.

"Hey, can one of you grab me another bag of rock salt from the trunk? I'm running low," Dean yelled out.

"I got it," Dani said, exiting the barn and walking towards the Impala. She opened the trunk and grabbed two bags of salt before looking up to the flickering light in front of her. She grabbed her shotgun and looked around. Afterwards, she quickly shut the trunk and the bag of salt. When she turned around, she saw someone standing inches in front of her, his eyes pitch black. As she raised her shotgun, the demon held it's hand out and Dani flew back against the Impala, pinned down.

She struggled to lift her arms and reach for her gun, which had flown to the side. "Damn it…" she said. The last time she dealt with a demon, it couldn't fling her, it couldn't touch her. She was able to sense it from a mile away, but now she was completely under it's control.

The demon walked towards her slowly. _**"I've been looking for you."**_

Dani glared at it. "Yeah and who are you? Just another low-level demon? Who are you working for? Why do you want Henry?!"

The demon chuckled. _**"Not exactly. My name is Astaroth and your son…He's important to us. Like you once were."**_

"He's human…You're wasting your time!"

_**"So you think,"**_ he chuckled. He opened his mouth and black smoke bellowed out straight towards Dani. The smoke entered in through her mouth and once it was all in, she opened her eyes, which were dark, just like the demon's. She stood up, smirking, looking down at her body. _**"Not so invincible after all…"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Astaroth looked around, using Dani's body as a meatsuit, eyes pitch black. He knelt down and placed his hand on his former vessel. The vessel slowly began to burn up until he was nothing but dust. When he stood up again, he saw Sam and Dean running towards him. His eyes went back to normal and he put on a facade. "What's wrong?" Dani's voice asked.

"We heard a crash," Sam said, Ruby's knife in hand.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked, holding a shotgun, no doubt filled with salt rounds.

"Yeah," 'Dani' replied, eyes lingering on the knife for a quick second before looking back up at Dean. "I thought I heard something too..."

Dean scanned the area. "C'mon, let's get back inside. Still got a couple things to finish," he grabbed the bag of salt and the three headed inside.

_Idiots, you're walking right into a trap! _Dani struggled to gain control of her body. She wanted to do anything to fix this; she tried expelling the demon from her body, nothing - this demon wasn't like the last one that tried to possess her. _Dammit_...

_**Oh stop squirming around in there, it's futile.**_

_I swear, I'm going to cast you out and I'm going to kill you. You'll be begging for it!_

_**Stop being so dramatic. Either way, right now the only way to kill me is to kill you. And you know your boys won't do that.**_

'Dani' walked to the entrance of the barn and saw that all the windows and doors had Devil's Traps in front of them except for one. They were going to force the demons to come in through that entrance. Old tricks. She walked around, claiming to grab her rosary, and went in through the entrance serving as a trap for the demons. She observed the barn around her. It was big and open except for a few stables in the back.

When the boys finished setting up, 'Dani' looked out, knowing where each and every demon was hiding. They were told not to come unless they were signaled. "Sam, give me the knife," 'Dani' said, holding her hand out.

"What?" Sam asked.

_Don't do it..._

"Sam, they're after me-" 'Dani' turned away and winced, eyes turning black as the real Dani began to fight for control, but Astaroth quickly won back control.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

'Dani''s eyes flicked back to normal. "I can feel them..."

"The demons?"

"Guess my powers aren't gone after all..." 'Dani' lied. "Sam, can I have the knife?"

Sam handed the knife to 'Dani' and she grabbed it, twirling the knife so that the hilt was in her hand. She swung her arm back, slicing Sam on the arm.

"Dani, what are you-" Dean said, rushing to stop 'Dani' before the demon pinned both him and Sam against the wall, his eyes completely black.

_**"My my...you boys really screwed up this time," **_Astaroth said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Dani...I thought she couldn't be possessed," Dean said, struggling to break free from Astaroth's telekinesis.

_**"Oh, she can...Just not by **_**normal **_**demons. Me...higher tier demons...She's fair game."**_

Dean looked at his wife in the eyes, past the demon. "Dani, I know you're in there. Don't let it win, don't let it take control of you-" He yelled out in pain as Astaroth pushed him harder against the wall.

_**"Enough talking. Let's get down to business, shall we?"**_

* * *

Astaroth circled the boys, admiring his handiwork. He had both boys strung up, shirtless. Their arms were tied above their heads and they were both off the ground, their feet barely touching the ground. He walked up to Dean and slid the knife down his bare chest, marveling at the sight of his blood. _**"She likes this, you know. Seeing you all tied up like this. I can feel her squirming inside me. She's begging for me to stop. She says she'll do anything if I let you go. Well, anything except for take me to Henry. But I can also hear her thoughts, and she **_**loves**_** seeing you like this."**_

"Dean glared at Astaroth. "Bite me."

_**"Careful what you wish for," **_Astaroth said, sliding the blade down Dean's abdomen, digging a little deeper. _**"Where's Henry, Dean?"**_

Dean looked Astaroth in the eyes, his resolve breaking for an instant when he saw the face of his wife instead of the demon. "Go to hell."

"Shouldn't you already know where Henry is?" Sam asked, pulling on his binds. "If you're possessing her..."

Astaroth turned to Sam. _**"I can read her surface thoughts. But everything else...Memories...They're locked away. Perk of being a cambion, I guess," **_he walked towards Sam. _**"You know, her powers aren't gone. They're locked away," **_he motioned towards Dani's head, _**"up here.**_

_**"You see, dad didn't really like the fact that she rose against Hell. So he put up a barrier. Made it so that she couldn't access her powers."**_

"So she could just expel you out?" Sam asked, stalling for time.

_**"Even at her most powerful, it would take quite a bit of effort to expel someone like me. Nice try, Winchester." **_Astaroth took the blade and ran it around Sam's side, laughing when Sam shut his eyes in pain. _**"Maybe you'll be a bit more helpful in telling me where Henry is? I just want to talk to him."**_

"More like corrupt him. Strip him of his humanity. Turn him into a soldier. I don't think so." Sam said, pulling on his binds.

_**"You were my favorite, Sam. But now...not a hint of demon blood within you. Disappointing." **_Astaroth whipped the hilt of the blade across Sam's face. He walked away from Sam and past Dean again. _**"Boys aren't very talkative. Maybe I can do something to change your minds?"**_

"We're not bargaining with you, you black eyed son of a bitch!" Dean yelled.

_**"Wasn't planning on it sweetheart." **_He twirled the knife in his hand, staring at it. _**"One of the only ways to kill a cambion is with this knife..." **_Before Dean or Sam could react, Astaroth stuck the knife into Dani's lower belly, pushing the blade all the way in.

"No!" Dean yelled out.

_**"Still don't wanna talk?" **_Astaroth asked with a sickening grin before slowly pulling the knife up through Dani's belly, cutting her open.

Dean yelled out and pulled on the binds as hard as he could. "You let her go, or I'll fucking kill you! I'll march into hell and I'll kill all of you!"

_**"I don't like your tone, boy," **_Astaroth said, glaring at Dean, pulling the knife out of Dani. He walked towards Dean and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. _**"I wonder...how long would it take for me to liquify your insides? Might be nice to try it out..." **_Astaroth watched as Dean began yelling in pain.

"No! Stop!" Sam yelled.

_Stop_...Dani thought. _Stop, please...I can't...take this...I_...Dani opened her eyes and backed away from Dean. She fell on one knee and groaned, feeling the demon...oh it was horrible...She took the knife which was stained with her blood and sliced the rope holding Dean up. "Hurry," she told him. "Kill it...Save...our son - " Dani yelled out and her eyes flashed black.

Dean acted quick and poured a bucket of holy water over Astaroth, using the time he bought himself to grab salt.

_**"You kill me and she dies, too! Are you sure you want to kill the only one who's ever loved you?"**_

"Oh you're not dying...not yet." He knelt down and held Dani's mouth open, pouring salt into her mouth before pushing her into a devil's trap. "And you're not going anywhere either."

* * *

Astaroth chuckled at the turn of events. Now he was the one tied and powerless while the Winchesters held all the cards.

Dean leaned into Astaroth's face. "Those demons out there...They're not getting in. And you're not getting out. We've got eternity. You _will _tell me why you want my son. And not some half assed truth. You'll tell me everything. The big plan. And you're going to release my wife or I swear to _God_ I'll kill you."

Astaroth chuckled and repeated Dean's words. _**"Bite me."**_


End file.
